Kiara meets Evil Kwazii
Kiara was just getting finished exploring the reef when she saw Kwazii swim by in the Gup B. "Thats odd... I thought he was back at the Octopod." Kiara mumbled to herself. She decided to follow him in her Gup H. She called the Gup B. "This is Kiara to Kwazii, come in Kwazii." She called. "Oh, what do you want?!" He cried. "I was just wondering what you were doing out here." She told him. He sniffed. "None of your buisness. now end this call! YEOW!" Kwazii cried and ended it. Kiara sighed. She still decided to follow him and she saw him go on to land. She curiously followed him and came to a town called Adventure Bay. She then called the captain. "Kiara to Barnacles, come in Captain Barnacles." She said. "I hear you Kiara. Whats up?" He asked her. "I'm going to be gone for a few hours. there is something I have to investigate. I will be back soon. Bye!" She said and ended the call before any questions were asked. "OK?" Barnacles said in bemusement. "What was that bout?" James asked. "Oh, nothing." the polar bear replied. "Oh OK. Well, just to let you know, me and the guys are going out for a while. Want anything?" James asked. "No thank you. But I'll call you later if I change my mind" Barnacles replied. "Thanks. Bye!" James stated cheerfully before dashing out to meet CJ and Ryder in the Gup A. "I wonder how Kiara's doing" Barnacles thought. Meanwhile... Kiara looked around, she was totally amazed with the outside world. She hadn't been out of the water for so long. She looked around and saw two teens, one in a green striped shirt, tan pants, brown hair, brown eyes, and dark brown shoes, and the other wearing a white sweater over a blue shirt, blue slacks, brown shoes, an orange ascot, and blond hair. Kiara went over to them. "What do you want?" The blonde teen asked. "Umm... hey... Uh, have you seen a cat named Kwazii around here?" She asked him. "Why? what do you want with him?" The teen asked. "Well... He is my friend and I saw him come this way." She told him. "Whats your name?" He asked her. "I'm Kiara. Whats yours?" She asked him. "Kiara huh? That's funny.. he never mentioned you before." He said. Kiara was taken a back. "Wait you... er... know him?" she asked him. The teens nodded. "Yes. We are friends too. But you'd better not be lying when you say your his friend." The teen growled. Kiara took a step back. "Whoa whoa... calm down. I don't mean any harm. I just want to find my friend and get out of here." She told him. The man narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "Go look for him some where else." He growled and walked away. Kiara looked at him worriedly. "Now why would Kwazii know him?" She mumbled. She decided to continue walking and try to find him. Then, suddenly, she felt a push from behind and fell to the ground. She looked up to see Kwazii. "Kwazii! There you are!" She said. "Gotcha now!" Kwazii snapped. Kiara was shocked. "Kw-Kwazii! What's gotten onto you?!" She asked in alarm. "Guys! I have her down!" Kwazii yelled, calling to his friends. the other 2 teens approached. "Good work, Kwazii!" The teen in the green striped shirt said, rubbing his hands together. He then turned his attention to the blonde teen. "Fred, bind her and put her in the van!" He barked. "Gotcha, Steve!" Fred replied. He then started to bind Kiara's wrists and ankles together while she kicked at him, causing her hat to fall off her head. She was then dragged into the back of Fred's van The Mystery Machine. "HELP!" Kiara screamed as the van drove away. Meanwhile... at the Octopod, the real Kwazii was looking through his things. when he was done he went down to Kiara's room. "Kiara?" He asked looking inside. When he saw she wasn't there he shrugged and went down to HQ. There he found Barnacles looking out at the ship. "Hey, captain, have you seen Kiara?" He asked him. Barnacles turned to him. "Why no Kwazii. But we did get a call from her saying that she would be out for a few hours. has she not come back yet?" he asked him. Kwazii shook his head. "No captain. She wasn't in her room." He said. "She's probably some where else in the Octopod. I wouldn't worry about it." Barnacles told him. Kwazii scratched his chin. "Alright then. I'll go look for her." He said. He looked all over the octopod but couldn't find her. He went back down to the HQ. "Captain, she isn't any where in the Octopod." He told him. "thats strange, Tweak, activate the gup finder." Captain barnacles ordered. Tweak nodded. "Right away cap." Tweak said and activated it. "hmm... it seems that the gup H is parked right next to a beach. Tweak, call Kiara" He said. "Sure thing cap." Tweak said and activated the call. "This is captain barnacles to Kiara, come in Kiara." Barnacles said. "B-barnacles? H-help! I need-" She started to say. "What's going on back there?" A voice asks. "arr... she's using the radio! Turn it off! hurry!" A painstakingly familiar voice cried. "HELP-" she cried but then the radio turned off. Kwazii was already in a panic. "KIARA?! KIARA?! GRR... IF ANYONE'S HURT HER-" He cried. Barnacles put a paw on his shoulder. "We'll get her back." he told him. "Tweak, sound the octo-alert." He told the bunny. She nodded and pressed the button. "Octonauts, to the launch bay." He said. As the alarm blares throughout the Octopod, everyone hurries to the launch bay. "Whats arong Cap'n" Shellington asked him. "Kiara's in trouble. It's our mission to find and save her." He said. "ooh..." Tunip said as he fainted "Peso, Kwazii, Shellington, James, Dashi, into the gups." Captain barnacles cried. Tweak took a bite out of her carrot. "The gups are ready to go, Cap." She told him. Barnacles nodded and they all took off. When they arrived at the place where they found the gup, They all climbed out and stood on the beach. "All right Octonauts, first we-" Barnacles started but then saw Kwazii already heading for the town. "Kwazii!" He cried and shook his head. "All right Octonauts. Lets go on ahead." he cried and took after Kwazii. Meanwhile... Kiara's wrists and ankles were still bound together and she was sobbing quietly, while her captors, well, 3 of them, were watching a football game on TV. The other one, a teen boy with a black leather jacket, blue hair, light marigold skin, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers sat on the porch of their house, a 12-gauge pump-action shotgun with him. " Oh, Kwazii, how could you do this to me?" Kiara asked herself between sobs. "TOUCHDOWN!!" She then heard her captors yell out loud. "Hey, Flash, how's lookout business coming along?" Steve asked the teen on the porch. "Nothing yet except a few cars and a red-tailed hawk." Flash responded. "OK. BTW the Patriots just scored another touchdown. And remember what I told you, alert me at the first sight of trouble" Steve said. "I will!" Flash replied. With that, Steve went back inside, while Flash got tired and decided to take a nap. Elsewhere, James and Co. were still searching for their missing friend when they heard Frank Hardy, the elder of the famous teen detective brothers, The Hardy Boys, calling them. "Guys! We found something!" the boy shouted. "Coming!" James shouted back. Then he led the others to where Frank and his 17-year old younger brother Joey were standing. The 18-year old had a light blue object in his hand. "What is it?" Peso asked. "It's Kiara's hat." Joey replied. "And look, there are 3 sets of footprints with lines indicating someone being dragged away! Fascinating!" Shellington stated. "And that someone must have been Kiara!" James declared, slamming his fist in his palm. "Well, come on! No time to lose!" Ryder said. They rushed away from the beach and clambered into James' Volkswagen T-1. James took the wheel and, after everyone fastened their seat belts, they drove off. "Now remember, our main objective is to find Kiara and the criminals responsible for her disappearance." James said as they drove along. Elsewhere, Steve, Fred, and Evil Kwazii were discussing about what to do with their captive. "I say we take her outside at night, cut her in half, and leave her in the sewer." Fred said. "No way! That'll be too messy!" Steve stated. "Maybe we should feed her to the gators." Kwazii suggested. "Yea! That'll do just fine!" Steve chuckled. Meanwhile, while Flash was taking his nap, he heard Barnacles' voice. "Excuse me!" the polar bear called out. "What do you want?" Flash asked. "Have you seen our friend Kiara?" Barnacles asked. "No! I have no idea what you're talking about! Now get off my property!" Flash shouted. He then grabbed the gun, took aim at Barnacles, and, right before anyone could stop him, pulled the trigger. Barnacles toppled to the ground. "CAPTAIN!!" the others shouted. Fred, hearing the scream, looked outside. "We've got company." He told them. Kwazii and Steve nodded. They grabbed Kiara who also screamed. Outside the GK (good Kwazii) looked up. "YEOW. That sounded like Kiara! oh.. but the captain.." Kwazii mumbled not able to choose who to go to. Peso ran over to the captain. "I've got him! you go get Kiara!" he told Kwazii. Kwazii nodded and slammed the door open. There he found them holding Kiara. Kwazii curled his lip and bared his teeth when he saw EK (Evil Kwazii). "You... Step away from me mate, mate." GK growled. "Try and make me." EK smirked. GK tackled EK and they rolled around on the floor fighting and hissing. Steve grabbed a knife and put it at Kiara's throat. "Back away from the cat, cat. Or your little friend over here gets it!" He growled. GK's eyes widen and he backs off. EK got up and brushed himself off. "Kwazii, do something!!" Kiara wailed. GK lunged at EK, tackling his evil clone to the ground. He then started punching EK repeatedly in the face until EK's nose started to bleed. Elsewhere, Peso worked on Barnacles' wound. "Don't worry, guys! He's gonna make it!" the little penguin declared. "Oh, that's good!" Frank stated. He and Joey then lunged at Flash while Shellington, James, and Joe took on Steve. CJ took on Fred. "Hey! Get off me!!" Fred shouted. He was immediately silenced when Ryder planted his knuckles in Fred's jaw, knocking him out. "Take that, Blondie!" Ryder shouted triumphantly. Suddenly, sirens were heard in the distance. "Oh, crud! It's the cops!" Flash said while being pinned by the Hardy Bros. At that instant, a SWAT van followed by 2 police motorcycles, a police car, and an ambulance soon pulled up. "Steven Burns, Frederick Jones, Flash Sentry, and Evil Kwazii, the 4 of you are under arrest for kidnapping." the police chief said as Steve and his gang were handcuffed and dragged into the police car. 2 EMTs showed up and wheeled Barnacles into the ambulance on a stretcher. "James, until I'm released from the hospital, you, CJ, and Ryder are in charge of things." Barnacles said in a healthy sounding voice. "Yes, sir! You may count on us!" James replied. With that, all the other vehicles left and, after Frank freed Kiara, they set off for the Octopod. When they got there, they received an unexpected but pleasant surprise: James' girlfriend Twilight Sparkle, The Wiggles, and The PAW Patrol had prepared a marvelous feats for them! There were burgers, hot dogs, fries, and lots of other stuff and lots of games. "Hey, welcome back!" Greg shouted. "Thanks!" Shellington said. He then filled them on the incident. "Oh no!" Anthony said. "Yea. Thank God they got arrested soon after!" Ryder said as he took a bite out of his burger. The friends laughed as the party began. Suddenly, mariachi music started playing. Kwazii then grabed Kiara and started dancing. "This is so romantic." Kiara stated. "I know right?" Kwazii replied. He and Kiara then kissed each other on the lips. ~THE END~ Category:Evil charactersCategory:CharactersCategory:ActionCategory:AdventureCategory:CloneCategory:Sarah and Twilight collabs